


Green Velvet

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-29
Updated: 1998-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully/Other, really short, to the point, and a possible set-up for future stories.





	Green Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Green Velvet by Tamy da Pooh

Title: Green Velvet  
Author Tamy da Pooh  
Rating: NC17 Slash Scully  
Pairing: Fair warning, this is a Scully/Other Woman story, really short, to the point, and a possible set-up for future stories. Since I'm having trouble warming up to the thought of Scully & Marita.  
E-mail:  
Classification: vignette  
Spoilers: syzygy  
Archive: No. Ask first  
Website: http://www.ma-at.net/Pooh  
Author's note: This is in response to a friend of mine, who thought the idea of what she was wearing wasn't a turn-on. HA! This is not my first fanfic (great rejoicing),nor my first "slash" story (raised eyebrows?) but it is my first X-Files fanfic (no groaning)  
Disclaimer: Oh, never wrote a disclaimer before. Don't own them, don't want the emotional baggage they'd bring with them. Surfer Dude owns them. If you want to sue, all you'll get is 150+ stuffed animals, a cranky Cattle Dog and a Border collie afraid of sheep, and one Pinto that runs.

Green Velvet  
By Tamy the Pooh

A Scully/ F slash story.

Scully sat glaring at the computer screen (the damn thing always ran slower the later she signed on, but she was so grateful to be home. Even if it did mean having to leave that luscious love of hers in the bed room. Scully had work to do. She really did. Or so she kept trying to convince herself.

Hearing a soft noise, she turned her head quickly around. There stood a vision. Well, she thought it was a vision. The hall light was on, and there was a soft glow around the body standing there.

Scully sighed deep from her stomach, smiling slightly. Turning back around, she tried to keep enough sense in her mind to do a controlled shut down of the beast. Other wise, who knows what would happen to that infernal machine.

Standing, the petite redhead turned and held out her arms. The vision shook it head, gesturing to her to come toward the hall.

Smiling, Scully started following the vision, unbuttoning the mens shirt she had thrown on earlier to work in. by the time she arrived in the bedroom, all she had to do was pull it off.

The room was empty.

Walking further in, the door suddenly closed behind her. Swinging around, she stumbled slightly, falling backward onto the bed. The vision walked slowly toward her, the crushed green velvet of her nightgown rustling against her skin.

Bending down to kiss Scully, the deep neckline dipped open even further. Scully could see the firm, full breasts. She couldn't help but reach up at play with the tops of them, flicking a finger nail over the already erect nipples.

Crouching over the smaller woman, the vision put a leg on either side, exposing the leg, and part of the hip where the gown was slit. Scully brought her hands down from the breasts, and brought them up under the gown.

"no underwear", she thought to herself,grinning evilly, "looking up tonight".

Grabbing Scully's arms, the other woman held them over her head "Well, what's with the grin?"

"Just thinking Mulder's not going to get that report tonight", she responded, bucking her hips up, to rub her wet pussy against the other woman. Biting her lower lip between her teeth.

Grinning back at her, the taller woman jumped off and onto the floor "well, you can go then."

Reaching her hands out, Scully yanked her back onto the bed, flipping her over and taking the lead. Pulling apart the slit, and lifting the hem, she leaned down and placed a hard nip right on the wet clit of her lover. As she heard the squeal, and felt the bucking of the hips, she grinned up at her.

"Mulder can go to hell, for all I care" she said, bringing her head back down, she licked and nipped until she could feel the woman writhing & moaning under her. Sticking her fingers up her pussy, she licked just a little harder and felt the orgasm as the woman exploded under her.

Turning around, she snuggled against the full breasts that she loved to lick. Looking up at the laughter, she gave a quizzical look at her lover.

Laughter greeted her, full force.

"Oh, Dana, after what I tried to do with Mulder, you have to admit, the current circumstances are funny". Bending her neck slightly, she kissed Scully on the top of her head.

Laughing back, Scully snuggled in closer, "I suppose so, but just why do you think I was so jealous when I walked in on you, Comity is one strange town, Detective Angela White. I'm glad you came here to visit."

Holding each other, the two women snickered about the situation until they fell asleep.

The End.........07/15/98


End file.
